


New Year's Day

by Nyronigon



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hope for a better year pls, M/M, New Year's Eve, Rarepair, Soft Jezu, With Coronavirus
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyronigon/pseuds/Nyronigon
Summary: Vetheo fête la nouvelle année avec Jezu, et avec une retrospective, il se rends compte d'à quel point son amitié avec lui compte pour lui...
Relationships: Jean "Jezu" Massol/Vincent "Vetheo" Berrié
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	New Year's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... it's been a while, innit ? Well, happy new year everyone ! And how do I welcome you in this new year ? With softness between to great-to-be player. Know that a lot of you don't know them, but you will appreciate them through this lil' fic :D
> 
> Bon, retournons dans ma langue maternelle. Cette fiction, j'en suis vraiment pas complètement fier, mais faut savoir que je l'ai écrite alors que je suis complètement décalé dans mon rythme de sommeil xD J'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout de même ! Aussi, ne vous attendez pas à une grande régularité dans mes fictions, puisque je suis encore en phase de page blanche et je peux vous assurer que j'ai eu beaucoup, mais alors BEAUCOUP de peine à la finir convenablement. Oh et j'oubliais, le titre est inspiré de la chanson éponyme de Taylor Swift de son album "reputation" ainsi que légèrement de "Stay" de BLACKPINK. Je vous conseille aussi la lecture de ce one-shot avec l'album "evermore" de Taylor Swift ! Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !
> 
> Some precisions for your reading : Vincent is Vetheo's name and Jean is Jezu's name. Also, Jezu is older and taller than Vetheo.

Aube du nouvelle an. Dehors, l’obscurité rendait la ville taciturne. Ou bien, était-ce dû à l’année particulière qu’on avait vécu ? Après tout, les festivités devenaient clandestines dès lors qu’elles dépassaient six personnes. Pourtant, c’était dans ces règles restrictives qu’ils avaient décidé de célébrer la nouvelle année. Vetheo écoutait attentivement ses camarades discourir autour de leur année, un sourire béat à ses lèvres. Son regard jade se perdait dans le tréfond de son gobelet stylisé ricain. Il jouait avec les quelques centilitres d’alcool du fond, admirant tel un enfant les miracles de la physique. Lui qui avait quitté l’école précocement pour ses rêves de jeux-vidéos, le voilà en train d’apprécier les théories vues en classe. Il souffla du nez, l’air moqueur. Une année bien étrange, quand il y repensait. Tout s’était enchaîné assez vite. LDLC l’avait recruté, écurie avec laquelle il avait gagné les European Masters à dix-sept ans tandis qu’il avait connu la défaite à ses dix-huit ans.

Mais une défaite pour l’un est synonyme de victoire pour l’autre.

Moue nostalgique, il releva la tête, balaya l’appartement du regard avant de trouver la personne qui occupait ses pensées. Vincent s’arrêta un instant sur les mèches blondes de Bando, son ancien coéquipier. C’était avec lui qu’il avait débuté dans la cour des grands, qui s’était montré comme son mentor durant leur année de compétition. Et il fallait croire que l’élève avait crû plus vite que le maître, puisque Misfits avait misé sur sa jeunesse plutôt que sur l’expérience du Suisse. Malgré cela, quand le plus jeune avait annoncé la nouvelle à ses équipiers, le plus âgé lui avait offert son plus beau sourire, lui souhaitant bonne chance dans son aventure compétitive. Cependant, ce sourire, aussi radieux soit-il, ne saurait rivaliser avec celui du victorieux…

Dès lors qu’il croisa son regard ébène, des rougeurs lui montaient aux joues. S’il devait voir du positif dans cette année 2020, sans doute qu’il se référerait beaucoup à sa rencontre avec Jezu. Bien que leur rôle réclame des compétences bien distinctes, ils étaient parvenus à se soutenir et s’aider mutuellement dans les moments les plus joviales comme les plus moroses. Que ce soit en jeu par du pure partage de connaissance, ou dans la vie de tous les jours avec la rupture récente de l’ADC. Malgré ce récent évènement, ce dernier arrivait à sourire de toutes ses dents. Son visage rayonnait de félicité tandis qu’il rigolait à une connerie dite par l’un de ses camarades. Même avec le nez rouge, il réussissait à maintenir sa joie de vivre et son côté joueur habituel. Et Vetheo ne put réprimer un rire à la vue de son ami.

Oui, ami. Puisque leur amitié s’était forgée et renforcée durant cette spéciale année. Et l’année prochaine augurait bonnement leur futur destin. Destin similaire, carrière similaire entremêlé, obstacles différents pour s’approcher d’un trophée dont ils peinèrent à distinguer la dorure. Une année s’annonçant riche de réussite et d’apprentissage pour marquer la LEC. Mais avant tout ça, ils devaient fêter convenablement le passage à la nouvelle année.

Vetheo s’approcha de Jezu, tout comme les aiguilles de minuit. Jean avait déjà le champagne entre ses mains alors que le compteur débutait. La dernière minute de l’année s’écoulait lentement, alors que les voix s’échauffèrent à soixante. Jean tendit un tire-bouchon à son cadet. Avec son idyllique sourire, il déclara gaiement :

« Cette année sera à nous, pas vrai ?

\- Ouais, à nous, répondit-il en prenant l’ustensile, confiant. »

Les murs n’étaient plus frontières pour les sons à la dizaine tandis que Vincent enfonça l’outil dans le liège du bouchon de champagne. À cinq, tous se coordonnèrent pour le décompte final. À quatre, la nuit s’illuminait déjà de quelques feux d’artifices précoces. À trois, la France s’élevait de ses tablés joliment décorés pour l’occasion. À deux, l’Europe baignait dans la lumière des ménages. À un, le monde se préparait à accueillir ses jeunes nouvelles légendes. À zéro, Jezu et Vetheo libérèrent la mousse de sa prison de verre dans l’acclamation commune d’une bonne année

Et ainsi, la soirée débuta.

L’alcool coulait copieusement dans leur gobelet, s’écoulant dans les veines des buveurs. La barrière sociale s’écroula alors que Jean se montra plus tactile à l’égard de son camarade de jeu. Les blagues et déclarations éraillés fusèrent dans tous les sens. Les flashs des téléphones s’allumaient vivement, le temps de mémoriser cet instant. Partage sur les réseaux, ils souhaitèrent à leurs proches et fans d’une année meilleure. Perte d’équilibre, Vetheo posa lassement sa tête contre l’épaule du plus grand. Les discussions se rarifièrent, les voix devinrent murmures. Une première victime de Morphée dormait à même le sol, sous le rire silencieux des éveillés. À peine eut il le temps de s’allonger sur le canapé qu’une deuxième victime rejoignit la première. Puis Bando, plus raisonnable, annonça à ses deux compères qu’il allait se coucher.

Et ne restèrent comme survivant du ravage éthylique que Vincent et Jean. Un silence apaisant planait dans le lieu, comblé uniquement par la distante musique émis par la télévision. Le plus jeune peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. La fatigue contrôlait peu à peu son corps, tandis que l’alcool capiteux assiégeait sa tête. La raison lui dictait d’aller rejoindre les autres dans les bras de Morphée – non seulement pour panser sa douleur crânienne, mais aussi car il devait partir tôt demain pour Berlin – cependant, ses sentiments la contredisait. Malgré ses maux de crâne, il se sentait bien. Se sentait bien ici, sa tête reposant sur le corps du plus tandis que ce dernier jouait distraitement avec ses mèches châtaines. Alors qu’il haussa la tête, il remarqua bien vite que le regard du plus s’était perdu dans le vague, son sourire ayant disparu depuis peu. Vetheo se demandait à quoi il pouvait penser en ce moment même. Peut-être songeait-il à l’avenir, tentait de prévoir ce qu’il lui réservait, imageait dès lors la pression de la scène, s’abreuvait déjà des futures victoires et appréhendait les défaites. Non, ce n’était pas ça qui préoccupait son esprit.

C’était quelque chose de plus intime, plus secret. Quelque chose plus abstraite, moins tacite mais présente. Tout du moins, pour eux. Vincent n’arrivait pas à rembobiner jusqu’au moment précis où cela s’est produit, mais s’il fallait définir un point d’orgue, il se situerait sûrement à ce moment-là. Durant l’hors saison, peu après la rupture de Jean, malgré les règles sanitaires, Vetheo était venu chez-lui. Encore aujourd’hui, dans cette pièce tantôt festive, il parvenait à imaginer parfaitement l’aspect négligé de cette visite. Les tas de vêtements et autres boîtes de pizza huileuses empilées régissaient comme décoration. Les quelques bières qui se courraient après avait marqué la douleur de ce moment précis.

Mais la pire des choses étaient la transformation radicale de Jean. Vous savez, cette transformation qui contrastait entre une personne saine et malsaine. Vous savez, ces yeux tantôt brillants qui reposaient désormais sous des poches violacées, cette chevelure ébène tantôt traitée peuplée désormais de plusieurs couches de pellicules, ces traits qui creusaient des trachées dans son visage tantôt juvénile et vierge de toute guerre interne, ou encore sa peau légèrement bronzée devenant blafarde par carence de lueur du soleil signait parfaitement le labeur de la bataille que livrait le peiné. Mais si Vincent faisait acte de présence, c’était pour justement y remédier, retrouver sous ces traits belliqueux le sourire angélique de son ami.

Alors ce qui devait être une visite s’était allongée en séjour. Les journées devenaient des quotidiens moroses, alors que la nuit connaissait le déluge des larmes du plus vieux. Au final, rien n’avait réellement changé pour lui. La seule différence se distinguait par la présence de Vincent. Lui servait uniquement d’épaule sur laquelle pleurer, d’oreilles attentives prêtes à ouïr sa nostalgique tristesse, d’un crâne sur lequel reposé lors de leurs accolades, ou encore de doigts qui essuyaient ses larmes abondantes alors que le sommeil ne venait pas. C’était de ces attentions dont il avait besoin, il le savait. Et ses efforts devinrent fructueuses. Jean était parvenu à se lever de son lit sans l’intervention du plus petit un jour. Il était parvenu à se nourrir sans l’aide des livreurs de pizzas. Il était parvenu à lancer une partie de _League of Legends_ sans repenser à l’être aimé. Puis deux le lendemain. Cinq le surlendemain, pour arriver à dix trois jours plus tard. C’était des petits pas, des petits progrès mais qui rendait néanmoins Vincent fier.

Il avait enfin retrouvé le sourire qui l’avait charmé tantôt.

Jean avait insisté pour qu’il reste dans son appartement jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Et comment résister à ce genre de demande ? Il avait accepté, puis les habitudes prises lors de sa guérison restèrent. Ce lit trop étroit pour deux, ils l’avaient transformé en refuge nocturne. Ces vêtements trop larges pour le plus petit, il les avaient rendu sien. Ce grand canapé, ils l’avaient aménagé pour leur soirée cinéma où des mains distraites se perdaient au contact de l’autre. En bref, cet appartement habitait clandestinement un réfugié. Réfugié victimaire de l’amour impossible qu’il portait à l’égard de Jean.

Ces habitudes réconfortantes se perdraient durant cette nouvelle année. Les deux déménageraient à Berlin dans leur gaming-house respective, poursuivant leur rêve commun dans leur côté. Vincent avait déjà eu un aperçu de ce qui l’attendait quand Jezu était parti rejoindre ses nouveaux coéquipiers chez SK Gaming. Et le mot « manque » résumait parfaitement cette période. Manque de ces soirées à rigoler sur les réseaux. Manque de ces nuits à passer dans ses bras. Manque de cette présence rassurante qui le guidait dans cette période incertaine. Une véritable carence affective s’était développée chez Vetheo. Si bien qu’au retour du plus vieux, il avait bondi du canapé pour rejoindre les bras de Jean. Ce dernier ne pipa mot, resserrant son étreinte afin d’apaiser la peine du plus jeune. Une larme éperdue s’était frayé un chemin jusqu’au pardessus de Jezu.

Cette carence, il allait la vivre à nouveau. Il le savait qu’elle était inévitable. Sûrement était-ce pour cette raison qu’il luttait contre le sommeil, profitant de ce moment d’accalmie post-festive sur l’épaule de l’être aimé. Mais aucun moment n’échappait à Père Temps. Un énième bâillement s’échappa des lèvres rosées du plus jeune. Cela n’échappa pas Jean qui se retira de sa trance pour s’affairer à la santé du plus jeune.

« On devrait aller dormir Vincent, conseilla-t-il d’une voix douce qui fit chavirer le cœur dudit Vincent. »

Vetheo ne put qu’opiner du chef. Mais lorsqu’il désira se lever tout comme son compère, ses jambes ne l’obéir guère. Et il ria bêtement, son cerveau embrumé par les litres d’alcool engorgés. À reformuler pragmatiquement, il avait la flemme de se lever. Son rire communicatif atteint Jean. Lui aussi, l’alcool l’avait salement amoché, bien qu’il rayonnât toujours de son charisme typique. Après plusieurs tentatives, ce dernier comprit vite qu’il n’arriverait pas à faire bouger son camarade du canapé. Vincent s’allongea nonchalamment sur le canapé, tandis que Jean quitta la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre. Ainsi se terminerait donc la soirée, un dernier rire échangé due à l’entêtement du plus jeune. Il poussa un soupir, retirant son sweat rosé _Supreme_ pour s’en servir comme oreiller.

Deux minutes passèrent. Deux minutes durant lesquelles Vetheo admirait le plafond encore lumineux à cause de lampe. Lumière qui dérangeait son envie de sommeil. Ses vœux furent entendus, puisque cette dite lumière s’éclipsa aussitôt, plongeant le salon dans une obscurité pratiquement totale. Malgré cela, il distingua tout de même dans les ténèbres une ombre s’approchant de lui. Il reconnut bien vite la carrure de Jean. Des draps et oreillers dans ses bras, il sourit :

« Tu croyais quand même pas que j’allais laisser mon plus cher invité dormir sans confort ? »

Et Vincent ne fit que lui retourner le sourire. Jean parvint non sans mal à installer ces apports avant de les emmitoufler dans leur couverture. Leur visage paressait proche, si proche que leur nez se frôlait. Cette proximité n’était pas une nouveauté, preuve à l’appuie les diverses nuits passées ensemble dans le lit. En revanche, ce dont il n’était pas habitué se justifiait dans la candeur soudaine qu’éprouvait le plus vieux. Ses mains distraites paressaient plus affirmées lorsqu’il les passa dans les cheveux du plus jeune. Leurs jambes s’entremêlèrent, résultante de l’étroiture du canapé.

Mais ces gestes n’auraient aucune valeur si ces yeux ne l’observaient pas aussi intensément. La bribe d’un instant, il crût voir une brèche. Une brèche qui expliquerait probablement l’attitude soudainement tendre du plus sage. Une brèche d’un émoi qu’il lisait parfaitement. Avant qu’elle se referme, il prit son courage à deux mains pour agir. Ses sentiments guidaient ses mains aux joues du plus vieux, contrôlaient ses caresses du bout des doigts avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur ceux de Jean. Mentholé, comme il en avait longuement rêvassé. Il ne poussa pas le vice plus loin, ne prit même pas le temps d’analyser la réponse de son ami qu’il s’excusa aussitôt.

« D-Désolé mec, bégaya-t-il, j’sais pas ce qu’il m’a pris, j’ai cru voir un truc mais… c’est sans doute l’alcool, pas vrai ? »

L’assurance dont il avait fait preuve pour ce premier se perdit dans ses paroles hésitantes. La peur du rejet paniquait son cerveau, et ses joues se pourprèrent aussitôt. Cependant, lui qui imaginait un rejet cinglant ou encore une incompréhension éthylique obtint le retour des lèvres du plus grand sur les siens. Il poussa un soupir dans le baiser, profitant de la tendresse du moment. Ses mains dont il ne savait plus quoi faire se posèrent maladroitement sur le visage du plus grand afin d’intensifier ce baiser. Son cœur battait à la chamade, et la froideur hivernale faisait désormais défaut à sa peau. Il en oubliait son corps qui frémissait à chaque contact, chaque échange, chaque découverte de l’autre. L’instant présent, il le savourait avec une telle ferveur qu’il en oublierait presque la réalité.

Cependant, elle revint telle un boomerang bousculer ses pensées. Ses craintes émergèrent de son bien-être, et alors qu’ils reprenaient leur souffle, une larme fraya son chemin sur sa joue. Larme aussitôt essuyée d’un revers de pouce de la part de Jean. Ce dernier fronça ses sourcils, analysa la situation. Sans doute devait-il le prendre à pitié à ce moment précis. Mais non, il le connaissait. Tolérance, voilà ce qui le qualifiait avant tout. Et compréhension contribuait par extension à cette qualité.

« Hey, t’en fais pas, le rassurait-il d’un ton doux, je sais que t’as peur que la distance détruise ce qu’on a. Mais la distance ne détruira jamais ce qu’on est en train de vivre, ce qu’on est. »

Il étaya ses propos avec des gestes candides, comme sa main qui concurrençait le long de son cou alors que l’autre caressait du pouce le tendre visage de son amant. Ce dernier rechigna son visage sur son torse, poussant un long et las soupir avant de trouver sommeil, ses doigts parcourant délicatement le visage de Jean.

~

Un jour plus tard, et le voilà arriver à Berlin dans son petit appartement. En quarantaine, Vincent déposa alors ses affaires. Un petit tour de l’appartement filmé pour sa story _Instagram_ et il s’assit sur son lit. Il avait quitté ses compères Français à la gare dans des embrassades interminables. Jean l’avait accompagné jusqu’au quai où son train l’avait attendu. Le plus sage lui avait souhaité bonne chance et bon voyage avant de déposer un simple et chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Encore maintenant, il gardait en mémoire le goût mentholé de ses lèvres. Il allait lui manquer, pour sûr…

En défaisant sa valise, il remarqua un détail étrange, un bagage qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il détailla l’habit : une longue chemise à carreau aux parures beiges. Il sourit de toutes ses dents, avant de porter le vêtement à son nez pour en sortir l’odeur d’alcool mélangé à l’eau de Cologne de ce soir-là. Il l’enfila, s’adossa contre le mur et défila le fil d’actualité de ses réseaux. Entre divers tweets de streamers éparses et autres clips de joueurs pros, il s’arrêta un instant sur le récent tweet de Jezu.

« J’ai eu la chance de rencontrer le meilleur midlaner LEC ! (après Blue) Bonne année les potes ! »

Il sourit en admirant la photo. Ils étaient si bourrés et euphoriques à ce moment-là. Les twittos le prendrait comme une blague vaseuse, mais eux deux connaissaient la véracité du propos lorsqu’il twitta ceci :

« Fréro je suis tombé amoureux ce jour là et tu le sais »

Un dernier tour sur _Instagram_ et il posta la même photo sur son compte, fier de son amoureux. Vetheo balança son téléphone sur son lit avant de s’aliter, admirant une énième fois un plafond blanc. Ses doigts lacéraient son vêtement, alors qu’il ferma les yeux, prêt à rattraper les heures de sommeils que son amant lui avait volées ce soir-là. Ce soir qui viendrait adoucir ses rêves. Ce soir où Vincent était définitivement tombé amoureux de Jean…


End file.
